Keeping Secrets
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Ross & Laura have been bestfriends for years. Laura's never met any of Ross's sibling. Not the brother's or Rydel his sister, or his other friend Ratliff. But when she goes out one day on her own she bumps into one of his brother's and ends up falling for him hard! Which kinda causes trouble. Meanwhile, Rydel's got a secret that she may not be able to hide any longer ;)
1. Raini's 'plan'

**Can all Raura fans deal with Raura.. Just being.. FRIENDS. Somebody has been wanting me to do a Riaura story like this.. Sure it may be like "Its All About The Girl" But i couldn't give a fuck -.-**

**But, don't you all think it's nice reading a story that isn't Raura for a change? Just agree on that at least! **

**Hope you happy HJ Russo for this story! :D **

**NOBODY is famous in this story btw! **

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

It was a regular day, and Laura was sat in her back yard all by herself doodling in her little brown book she has. She always goes out into her back yard and doodles in it. Or writes things. Like sometimes songs. But she's never shown anybody any of them. Not even her best friend, who's kinda like her brother, Ross. Or her other two bestfriends Raini and Calum.

The only person that's ever read her songs is her older brother Noah (1). That's only because Laura accidently left her book somewhere she shouldn't of and he found it by accident. Luckily he agreed not to tell ANYBODY about them. Although he did tease sometimes.

Laura was getting all caught up in the moment writing stuff down when Ross came creeping through the back door. She didn't hear it which was lucky. Ross just tip toed over quietly and hovered his head over her shoulder and looked down at what she was writing. He smiled, cause it was good. But he wasn't gonna let her know he'd saw.

"Wotcha writing?" Ross asked. Laura jumped and immedeatly slammed the book shut "Ross!" Ross laughed and sat by her on the next chair "Sorry," He said grinning "I didn't meant to scare you.." She smiled and shook her head "It's fine."

Ross went to go touch Laura's book, but she quickly pulled it away. "Why won't you let me look?" Ross asked. "Cause, it's got things in there that are personal!" She said. "Like what?" He asked "I already know everything about you and there's nothing you can keep from me Laura." She rolled her eyes. "Alright, it's just a couple of.." She began "songs." She mumbled. "What?" Ross asked "Did you just say songs?" He asked confused. "Maaaaaybe.." Laura said before standing up and walking into her house.

"Okay! Now you gotta show me!" Ross said following her. "No.." Laura said putting the book behind her back. Ross sighed "Fine," He then sat on the floor, crossed his legs and folded his arms "I am not leaving here until I get to read it. I won't eat or drink. I'll sleep, but right here in this spot.." Laura chuckled. She then grabbed a blanket that was folded up on the side and threw it over him. "Happy sleeping.." Laura said before walking into the living room.

Ross then took the blanket off his head and put it on the side before following Laura into the livingroom. "Oh c'mon Laura!" Ross said "Please? You know you can trust me.." She sighed "If I show you can we go do something?" She asked. He nodded. She then handed him the book. Ross opened the book and began to read. "Wow.." He said as his eyes widened. "I know, it's bad." Laura said sitting down. "No! It's good!" Ross said sitting down beside her "Why have you never shown me before?" He asked. "I don't know, cause I'm a shy person." Laura said.. "I don't know, cause I'm a shy person," Ross mimiced "C'mon Laura! You know I wouldn't judge for anything you do!" She smiled and sat up "I know, that's why your my bestfriend." They both then hugged.

"We gonna go do something then?" Laura asked pulling away from the hug. "Sure, I was thinking about staying here." Ross said. Laura rolled her eyes "Can't we go to your house for a change?" She asked. "No!" Ross said raising his voice. "Why?". "Cause, its boring!" Ross said "Plus, my brother's and sister will be there, you've never met them.". "I know, how long have I known you Ross?" Laura asked. "Since we were 3..." He said. "And how old are we now?" She asked. "17.." He said. "And I haven't even met these brother's and your sister.. Please!" Laura begged. "Look Laura, they are the last people you wanna meet!" Ross said touching her arm "Just trust me.." Laura sighed "Fine.."

A few minutes later, Raini and Calum came through Laura's front door. "Hey, guess who just got an amazing idea!" Raini said doing a pose. "You?" Ross said. She nodded. "What's that idea?" Laura asked. "We all stay round here tonight!" Raini said smiling. "Why here?" Laura asked. "Cause your house is the biggest! C'mon Laura!" Raini said. She sighed "Fine. My Mom and Dad should be okay with it. Noah will be in his room most of the time. Vanessa's not here. So, there should be enough room.." Laura said. "Great!" Raini said clapping her hands.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon! **

**In the next chapter, it gets interesting and you get to know everyone else more! :D**

**(1) Noah is the actor who plays Dallas in Austin & Ally :)**


	2. Meeting Riker

**I'm actually surprised I got reviews :3 **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Later on that day it was about 7 at night and Ross, Raini and Calum had gone back to their houses to go get their things ready to stay at Laura's the night. Laura had put some quilts downstairs so that they could sit on the floor when they were watching movies.

Ross, Raini and Calum all arrived at Laura's near enough the same time. When they got there, they all put their things in Laura's room before coming back down stairs into the livingroom. They all got settled and Laura was about to press play when Raini stopped everyone. "Wait," Raini said "Where's the popcorn?!"

Laura looked around on the floor where all the snacks were, either in plates or bowls. No popcorn. "Oh darn, I forgot.." Laura said flinging her self back. "What?!" Ross said "you can't watch a movie without popcorn!" Laura sighed and stood up "I know, I know! I'll go to the store and get some.." Laura said grabbing her jacket.

"Whoa, your not going on your own," Ross said standing up "god knows who's about at this time of the night." Laura smiled "Ross, I'm not going anywhere dangerous, the shops only round the corner.." Ross sighed "I know, I just don't want you to get hurt.". "Look, my Mom's gonna be back in 30 minutes. If she knows I let one of you go by yourself she'll freak. So its best if I go." She then grabbed some money off the side "now, I'll be fine. So see ya."

Meanwhile, at Ross's house, Riker, Ross's oldest brother he's 20, was sat all by himself in the livingroom watching TV. When then, arguing came from the kitchen. He groaned before going into the kitchen. Where he found Rocky and Rydel arguing.

"Why are you arguing now?" Riker asked. "He drank the rest of the coke!" Rydel said holding up the empty bottle. "I was thirsty!" Rocky said. "It's just a bottle of coke, you can easily get some more tomorrow." Riker said about to leave the kitchen. "But there's nothing else to drink!" Rydel whined. "Next time, get more bottles.." Rocky mumbled. "Don't start-" Rydel said.

Soon Rydel and Rocky started to argue and argue with eachother until, it got on Riker's last nerve. "If I go to the shop and get a bottle of coke will you stop arguing?!" He asked. Rydel nodded. "Good.." Riker said leaving the kitchen. "Thank you!" Rydel called. "Whatever.." Riker said before leaving.

A little later, Laura had got to the shop and she was at the til paying for the popcorn when her phone started bleeping in her pocket. She opened it, only to reveal a text from Ross.

_'where r u? - Ross x_

_'will u stop worrying? -.- i'm paying for it now, i'll be back in like 10 minutes' - L x _

_'hey! bestfriends worry! ;)' - Ross x _

_'yeah well you worry too much! xD' - L x _

__She rolled her eyes before putting her phone back in her pocket. "Thanks.." She said smiling at the person behind the till. She took the bag and left the store. But as she was leaving the store, she took one step out of the store when she accidently bumped into someone. Knocking her to the floor, seen as though the person was much bigger and stronger than her.

"Oh my god are you okay?" The person asked kneeling next to her. She sat up and held her head "I'm fine.." She then looked up where she saw a boy.. Who looked a little older than her. He had pale blonde hair with the same colored eyes as Ross's, which would be hazel. Funny.. He reminded Laura of Ross. She smiled when she saw him, her heart started beating really fast.

He then held out his hands, Laura took them and he pulled her to her feet. "Sorry.." He said smiling nervously. "It's okay.." Laura said smiling "I'm Laura by the way." HE nodded "Riker." He said. "Riker.. I'll remember that.." Laura said before laughing a little. Riker laughed a little too. "And I'll remember your name too.." He said. Laura then started to blush a little "W-well.. I- I.. better go.." Laura stuttered. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Riker asked. "What? Your number?" Laura asked sarcastically.

Riker then gave her a weird look. "I was kidding!" Laura said "I don't want your number.." She then stopped smiling. "Oh I know, I was actually willing to give it too you there aswell." Riker said smiling/laughing. Laura smiled again "Cool.." She said "Anyway, what am I forgetting?" Laura asked. Riker then picked up the bag that was on the floor "Your bag.." He handed it to her. "Oh.." Laura hit her head with her hand lightly "almost forgot..." He nodded. "Anyway, sorry about knocking you over.." Riker said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "It's not your fault, I should of watched where I was going." Laura said. "Okay.. If you say so.." He said. Laura smiled again "I'll see you around.." Laura said before walking around. "See ya.." Riker said.

**Laura's P.O.V. **

****Oh my.. I wanna see him again! He's so cute! He seems like a great guy!

**Riker's P.O.V. **

****Wow.. J-just wow.. She's amazing..

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon! **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	3. Lost in Thoughts

**Wow.. I'm actually surprised a lot of you like this story xD **

**Just so you know, if ONE person complains about this story.. I am not responsible about what I say about you in the following chapter :) I'm in a harsh mood today, can ya tell?**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A little later Laura got back to her house where Ross, Raini and Calum were all still sat in the livingroom talking, whilst Laura's Mom was stood in the kitchen. So Laura crept into the kitchen and quickly put the popcorn in the microwave to pop/crack or do whatever it does in there.

As she was about to leave her Mom stopped here "Why did you leave Ross, Raini and Calum on their own here?" Mrs Marano asked not making any eye contact with Laura. "Cause you'd flip if one of them went to the store and not me." Laura said. "Don't do it again.." She said. "Noah was upstairs, not like they weren't on their own Mom!" Laura then left the kitchen and went back into the livingroom.

When I got into the livingroom I sat back down where I was. "Where's the popcorn?!" Calum asked. "It's getting made right now, as we speak." Laura said smiling. "Why are you all smiles?" Ross asked. "Er.." Laura said stalling. She really didn't want to tell them about her little run-in with that boy Riker, otherwise Raini would be all girly about it, Calum would throw up and Ross would have a heart attack and go all protective on her!

Ross then elbowed her "You gonna tell us then?" Ross asked looking at her. "Can't a girl smile?" Laura asked. "Well yeah," Raini said "but it's only on a very rare occasion when you smile like that.." Luckily the microwave dinged so now Laura didn't get a whole Q&A (1) from them! She ran in quickly poured it all out into and bowl and placed it in the middle of the livingroom floor "Dig in!" She said scooting back.

Raini then started the DVD on the TV, but Laura made the mistake of letting Ross choose the DVD this time. A horror. Women In Black. Even though it was a 12, it's pretty scary! So Laura just had her pillow over her face throughout the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Riker had got back home and when he did he quickly went into the livingroom and put the bottle of coke in the kitchen for Rydel and went back into the livingroom where everyone else was. Well.. Not quite everyone. "Where's Ross?" Riker asked. "Staying over at a friends house.." Rydel said "Did you get the drink for me?" She asked. Riker pointed to the kitchen. "Thank you!" Rydel said leaping to her feet "Maybe this time someone won't drink it all!" She said glaring at Rocky before going into the kitchen.

Riker shook his head and turned back to the TV and began to watch whatever was playing. He wasn't really paying attention to it, to busy thinking. About things. People. Girls. A certain girl. Laura. He doesn't know why, but he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. He got lost that deep in thoughts that he was ignoring Rocky and Ratliff when they were trying to talk to him.

"Riker!" Ratliff said throwing a pillow at him. Riker then snapped out of it and threw the pillow back at Ratliff "What!?" Riker asked. "What's wrong?" Ratliff asked. "Nothing, why?" He asked. "Your ignoring us.." Rocky said "spill the beans, what have you done?". "Nothing.." Riker said sitting up. "Why were you so lost in thoughts then?" Ratliff asked.

Riker then looked away. "He met someone!" Rocky said pointing "A girl!" He sighed "How'd you know?" Riker asked. "Your like Ross, every time you meet a girl you get all awe-struck and lost in thoughts..." Rocky told him "so.. who is she?". "a girl." Riker said "but I don't know, she seems a little young." Riker said unsure. "How old?" Ratliff asked. "17, 18.." Rocky and Ratliff both shrugged "So?" Rocky said "Thats 3 or 2 years, there's been worse!". "True.." Riker said. "Go for it," Ratliff said "next time you see her, talk to her.". "Is that what you done when you met Kelly, Ratliff?" Riker asked, knowing that was the answer. "Maybe.." He said before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon! :D **

**Btw, I might make this story based around EVERYONE who's in the story :) CAUSE I have decided to add Kelly in this story for a reason :)**

**(1) Q&A is Question & Answer **


	4. Rydel & Laura's Day Together

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

- 1 WEEK LATER -

A week had passed and Laura FINALLY got to meet Ross's siblings. Well.. One of them. Rydel, that's it. He wouldn't let her meet any of the others. Meaning Rocky and Riker. She didn't know why. Although, she didn't know their names.

To make sure Rydel and Laura got on, Ross made them spend the whole day together no matter what. They found it a bit weird but they didn't mind, because unlike all the other friends that are girls that Ross has had Rydel's never got on with them. Laura's the first one she's got on with.

So today, they'd just decided to go for a walk around the mall for a little while. Eventually they decided to sit down at a table. "So, you and Ross been friends for a while?" Rydel asked. Laura nodded "Since we were three," She said "and yet he's never let me meet you or his brother's." Rydel laughed "Why?" She asked. "Just Ross being.. Ross.." Laura shrugged "dunno really.."

Rydel nodded and then let out a lovey sigh. "What's wrong with you?" Laura asked smiling. "Oh, nothing.." Rydel lied. "I know we've only know eachother for like a day, but I know your lying.." Laura said. "Wow, your good!" She said. Laura nodded "So, tell me! Is there a certain special someone out there that you like?" Laura asked. "Yeah.." Rydel said smiling. "Oh my god, who?!" Laura asked getting all excited. "Can you keep a secret?" Rydel asked. "I've kept all of Ross's, I think I can manage your's Rydel.." She said.

Rydel took a deep breath "I like a guy called.. Ratliff." She said. "Ratliff?" Laura said "Ross's friend Ratliff? The one that I've heard so much about I'm sick of hearing the name?" Rydel nodded "Yes, that one.." She rolled her eyes. "What you waiting for?" Laura asked "ask him..". "What?". "Ask him out before someone come's along and takes him!" Laura said. "He already is taken," Rydel said "has been for the past 2 months." Laura frowned "Whoops.." She said "is she nice?" Laura asked. "Yeah, she's great," Rydel said beginning to fiddle with the straw in her drink "she's everything I'm not.." Laura tipped her head a little "Don't say that, your ten times better than her. "Rydel smiled a little "thanks Laura." Laura smiled "No problem."

"So.." Rydel said leaning towards Laura "anybody you got your eye on?" She asked. "Yeah," Laura said "but I don't know if I'll ever see him again.". "Ooo.. What does he look like?" Rydel asked "I may be able to help you." Laura thought for a moment "Well, he was tall. Like, as tall as Ross is.. He looked a little older than me about 19 or 20. His eyes were like a hazel color," Laura then began to smile "and his hair was pale blonde.. Like yours." Rydel then tried to picture the guy that Laura was crushing on, but only one person came to mind and she smiled big "Awe," Rydel said touching Laura's arm "I think I might know who! Did he look like anybody in particular?" Rydel asked. Laura nodded "Yeah, he looked like an old and slimmer version of Ross." Rydel then let out a little squeal "Laura! I know who your crushing on!" Laura smiled "Who?!" Laura asked. "I'm not gonna say," Rydel said sitting back "but, tell you what. I'm going to a party tonight with that person. Ross and my other brother's, along with Ratliff.. And his girlfriend." Laura nodded "And will you show me him there?" Laura asked. Rydel nodded "Awe, I just can't believe it though.." Rydel said laughing a little. Laura just shook her head smiling.

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon! **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! **

**I know it's taking slow, but I want this story to be long! **


	5. Hooking up Riker & Laura

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

****Later on that day Laura was at her house and all ready to go to that party Rydel told her to go to with her, Ross and her other two brother's. Rocky and.. She didn't know the other one. Ahh well, she was about to anyway.

She was sat downstairs in the livingroom waiting for Ross because he said that he'd walk with her to the party instead of going with his siblings. Trish and Dez weren't allowed to come. Then Noah came into the room and sat beside her "Where are you going all dressed up?" Noah asked switching on the TV. "Party with Ross and his sister and brother. Also, his friend Ratliff." Laura told him. "Oh okay," Noah said "how are you getting home?" He asked. She shrugged "Probably walk with Ross or something." She said. "Er.. No.." He said "your not walking on your own when it's dark.. I'll come pick you up."

Laura laughed a little. Her brother could be so protective sometimes it was unbelievable "I'll call you if I need picking up okay?" Laura said. He nodded "Okay." Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll see you later." Laura said getting out of her seat. "Be careful," Noah called "anyone touches you that's a boy, I'll touch them. With my fist." he said clenching his fist and holding it up. Laura rolled her eyes before going up to the door and opening it.

"Wow.." Ross said "you look.. beautiful.." Laura blushed "Thanks Ross," She said "don't look too bad yourself." Ross then stuck his collar up "Well," Ross said smiling "I do my best." Laura laughed "C'mon." She said leaving the house and shutting the door behind her. Ross then put his collar back down so he didn't look scruffy.

They then made their way to the party. "So, have fun with Rydel today?" Ross asked. Laura nodded "Yeah, we did," She said smiling "it was fun.." Ross smiled "Great, glad your getting along with at least one of my siblings." He said. Laura nodded "Don't worry, I'll get along with Rocky, Ratliff and the other one whatever he's called.." Laura said. "Ratliff's not my brother, and why didn't Rydel tell you the name of the other?" Ross asked curiously "Something along the lines of, 'it's a surprise'," Laura said "so, don't tell me. Or the 'surprise' will be ruined.." Ross laughed "Well, all I am telling you is that people say he looks like an older version of me.. But I don't see it." He said. Laura nodded "Cool."

Eventually, they got to the party. When they got in Laura got close to Ross and clenched onto his arm "Ross, this doesn't look like a good party.." She said gripping him tightly. "It's okay," Ross said "it's just a regular teenage party. So, be careful with the drinks because they'll all be spiked with alcohol!" Ross warned her. "Good to know," She said "where's Rydel and that then?" She asked. He pointed "Well, looks like my other brother's not there.." He said.

Ross and Laura then made their way to Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff and Kelly. Ratliff had his arm around Kelly, which was obviously ticking Rydel off a lot because of the sneaky looks she was giving Kelly. Laura noticed them. "Hey." Ross said. "Oh hey!" Rydel said smiling. "Hey." Laura said waving. "Taking it you two are gonna be stuck together like glue for the whole entire night.." Rocky said. "Not really," Rydel said looking at Rocky and then back at Laura "I need to show you someone.." Rydel said taking Laura by the arm and taking her through the crowd of teenagers.

Ross looked at Rocky, Ratliff and Kelly confused. "Don't ask us!" Ratliff said "she's been in a fowl mood since we got here, all of a sudden she's just lightened up." Ross shrugged "Girls, annoying and confusing.." Kelly then hit Ross "Hey!" She said. "Sorry!" Ross said "I forgot you were there!" Kelly glared at him before snuggling into Ratliff a little more.

Meanwhile, Rydel had dragged Laura out into the backyard of the house where there was some people. Like, the type who didn't want to be inside. The nice and calm people. "Is that guy here then that you think I like?" Laura asked. "Yes, but I need to make sure of one thing," Rydel said "did you get his name?" Laura nodded "Riker. That's all I know.." She said. Rydel smiled big "Awe, it is who I think it is!" She said squealing a little. "Well, you gonna show me him?" Laura asked "how do you even know him anyway?" She asked. "Cause, I have to live with him everyday.." She said. "What does he-" Laura stopped herself "he's your brother?!" Rydel nodded "Oldest.." She said "Ross's brother also." Laura's mouth dropped "Oh god.. I don't know now.." She said. "Look, I'm not gonna tell Ross if your scared about him finding out." Rydel said. Laura shook her head "No, it's okay.." Laura took a deep breath "I can handle Ross.." Rydel nodded "He'll be here in like five minutes."

A few minutes later, Riker came walking out of the back door "There you are Rydel!" He said walking over to her "I've been looking for you all over.." He said, he hadn't saw Laura sat down on the table next to her. "Sorry," She said "I've been with my friend Laura.." Rydel said stepping out of the way so he could see her "have you met her before?" Rydel asked.

When Riker saw Riker, he smiled and so did Laura "Y-yeah," He said "briefly.." Rydel looked at Laura and then at Riker, she saw the sparks flying "Well she's Ross's bestfriend." She said. "Oh cool.." Riker said still looking at Laura. "You know what," Rydel said "i'm gonna go inside and get some drinks, I'm thirsty I'll be back in 5 minutes.." She said walking off "or hours.." She mumbled.

Riker then sat down on the chair that was closest to him and so did Laura "So, How've you been?" Riker asked. "Great, what about you?" She asked. "Also great." HE said. "You know, I thought I recognized you," Laura said "cause when I first met you I thought you looked like Ross." Riker nodded "Well, now you know.. that I'm his oldest brother." He said. She nodded "I know, Rydel told me." Laura said.

A couple of minutes later, Rydel came back with three cups. One for her, one for Laura and one for Riker. They all then took a sip out of their cups. "What is this?" Riker asked. "I don't know," Rydel said putting the cup down on the floor "I got it from the table in there.". "Well, it's different.." Laura said "but nice.." She said. Both of them nodded. "I'm gonna go back in there to Ross, Rocky, Ratliff and.. Yeah.." Rydel said before going back into the building.

Riker then looked at Laura for an answer. "Don't ask, it's a long story!" Laura said. "Oh okay.." Riker said.

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! REMEMBER COMMENT ABOUT THE STORY! :D**


	6. Being Drunks not good

**I am gonna reply to your reviews by doing it like this okay? Well.. The ones that need replying to! ;D**

** . - "wow. this. is. really. bad. not trying to b mean or anything. u should probably giv it up. 4 the record." - Okay.. Then why are you reading it then?.. Oh yeah, btw.. Learn how to spell ;) **

**TrauzllyIs4ever - "The Riker/Laura part was a little awkward, but otherwise, it was great!" - Yeah, I know, but don't worry, they'll be plenty of Riaura moments when the story gets into full swing! :D**

** piplup312 - "RYDEL I CAN'T OMG SHE IS PERFECT. Like there is obviously a Riaura moment, but this chapter is Rydel like all Rydel" - Haha, I know! The way you act, people would think your a crazy fangirl. But your not.. your just a crazy fanboy xD **

**HJ Russo - "just awesome as always" - Thanks! Glad you like it ;) **

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and the party was getting all the more crazier by everyone drinking and getting drunk. Not alot of people there were sober.. Even if they were sober they did have a drink of some sort. By accident of course.. most of the drinks there were spiked.

Everyone was stable and able to walk out of Laura, Ross, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Kelly and Rocky, but Riker and Laura were a little bit tipsy, that's about it. So was Rydel.. She was tipsy..A lot.

"Whoa.." Ross said catching Rydel "watch where your going.." He said standing her up. "Sorry," She said "I'm starting to think I shouldn't of had a drink.." Ross nodded "Ya think?!" He said. Soon Ratliff came squeezing through the crowd of drunken people and too Ross and Rydel "Where's Kelly?" Ratliff asked "she's gone missing!" Rydel sighed heavily "Oh my god, who cared?!" Rydel said. "Excuse me?" Ratliff said confused. "She's a girl.. Let her go have fun! She doesn't even deserve you Ratliff!" Rydel said almost shouting. "Oh yeah," Ratliff said folding his arms "if she doesn't then who does? Enlighten me." Rydel looked around helplessly "Me!". Ross then spat out his drink "Okay, Rydel, come on.." Ross said "we're going home!"

"Um, sorry to break it to you Rydel," Ratliff said "but I like Kelly.. Not you.. Your like the last person I wanna go out with.." Rydel then frowned and began to get upset "Oh.." Rydel said "well.." She sighed before running off. "That was a little uncalled for.." Ross said "but, just ignore her.. She's drunk! She probably doesn't like you in that way.. Just saying." Ratliff sighed "Rydel, wait up!" He said running after her. "Ratliff!" Ross said trying to stop him, but it didn't work.

When he followed her, he found her upstairs sat outside a room. Nobody was up here so it would give them time to talk without being interrupted. "Rydel.." he said getting closer to her. She looked up at him "What do you want?" She asked. "I'm sorry.." He said "I didn't mean to say what I said. Your not the very last person I would, it's just I needed to say something too-" Rydel cut him off "I get what you mean.." She said. "I know you don't like me in that way," He said "it's just the drunkenness talking.." She frowned "Sure.." She said.

He sighed and held out his hands "C'mon, get up. We'll go down stairs and try to find Kelly." Rydel then took his hands and he pulled her up. When she got standing on two feet, Rydel stood up too quickly so she ended up falling again but luckily Ratliff caught her. "Next party.. Don't drink.." Ratliff said laughing a little, but still having hold of her. Rydel nodded before looking straight up at him into his eyes.

When there eyes met both of them smiled and then they both found themselves slowly leaning in for a kiss. Soon, both of their lips met. "Ratliff what are you doing?!" A voice asked. Ratliff then quickly pulled away from Rydel and turned to see.. Kelly. _oh no.. _he thought. "Kelly," He said releasing Rydel from his grip just letting her tumble to the floor "I can explain!" He said going up to her. She shook her head "No Ratliff," She said wiping her eyes "How could you?!" She asked. "Look, Kel-" She cut him off "We're through Ratliff! Just leave me alone.." She said before running off.

Ratliff then turned and looked at Rydel, who then got up off the the floor "I'm so sorry.." Rydel said. He shook his head "It's fine.." He said before running after Kelly.

Meanwhile, Ross was on the search for Laura. He then bumped into Riker. "Riker, you seen Laura?" Ross asked. He shook his head "Nope, sorry.." He said. Ross groaned "I'm going home, but I'm not leaving without her!" Ross said. Riker put his hand on Ross's shoulder "Just go.. If I see her, I'll take her home. If not.. Then I'll tell Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff to keep an eye out for her." Riker said. Ross nodded "I'm not leaving without her Riker.." Riker sighed "plus, you've been drinking and you'll forget about her," Ross said. "Hey! You've been drinking too!" He said. "Yeah, but not a lot!" Ross said "just help me find her!" Riker then pushed him a little "C'mon then.."

Riker went upstairs to look for Laura, while Ross handled downstairs. When Riker got upstairs, he saw nobody was there so it should make it easier to find her. He looked in each room that was up there. One of the rooms he wished he didn't walk in. "Oh god.." He said after he shut the door.

As he went to go in the bathroom, it opened. Laura was just coming out of it. "There you are," Riker said "Ross has been having a heart attack because he couldn't find you!" Laura chuckled "Well, I've been in here for the past 15 minutes.". "Why?" Riker asked. "Cause," Laura held up her hand it was all cut "someone smashed a glass on my hand." Riker took her hand and looked at it, she cried a little in pain "Ooo.. That must of hurt.." He said. She nodded. "You okay?" Riker asked. She nodded again "Thanks for caring!" She said hugging him.

When she pulled away from the hug, she looked at him and he looked at her. Riker then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She deepened it before wrapping her arms around his neck, he then wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon he had Laura against the wall, where then he lifted her so her legs were wrapped around him. Slowly, he moved his lips down to her neck where he began to kiss/suck. Laura then began to run her hands through his hair, soon he made his way back up to her lips.

Ross then decided seen as though there was no sight of her downstairs, he'd go upstairs. But when he did. He just froze on the spot "RIKER!" He shouted. Riker then pulled away from Laura and looked at Ross who looked shocked. "Ross.." Riker said. "Laura.." Ross said. "Riker.." Laura said. Ross then walked over to Laura and got her by the arm before taking her away from Riker "C'mon Laura, I'm taking you home!" He said. "What why?!" Laura asked "just because of that! Ross, we're drunk.." Ross then sighed "Exactly, he probably manipulated you!" Ross said glaring over to Riker. "No, I didn't.." He said.

Laura then got out of Ross's grip "I am not going home Ross," Laura said putting her hands on her hips "just cause you want me too. You'll have to drag me out.." Ross then thought for a moment "If that's what'll get you out.." Ross said before putting Laura over his shoulder "Ross!" Laura said as she was flung over his shoulder. "Shut up Laura!" he said before making his way out the door with Laura over his shoulder

* * *

**Chapter 7 coming soon! **

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! **


	7. The Next Morning

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! ROCKY TWEETED ME! ROCKY LYNCH TWEETED ME! :O!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was the next morning and Ally eventually woke up. When she did she looked over to her alarm clock and saw it was almost mid-day. She groaned and held her head as it felt like it had been smashed off the ground. So she layed back down and stared at the ceiling.

She couldn't remember anything from last night at all. The last person she remember seeing is Riker and that's it. Then she heard movement coming from the floor beside her bed _Oh no, please don't say we did if it's him.._When she sat up, she saw Ross on layed on the floor he was looking up at her with his eyes open.

He looked annoyed "Did we..?" Laura asked. Ross shook his head, he looked like he could explode "No, we didn't," Ross said "but if I didn't get to you at the time I did you would of you with someone else!" Laura looked at him confused, she started to think but she couldn't. "If your wondering who, it was Riker.." Ross said "my brother.." Laura gasped "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" She said.

Ross laughed "It's okay.." He said. Laura then got out of her bed and noticed Ross was wearing the same cloths as last night "Why are you wearing the same cloths as last night?" Laura asked him. Ross then sat up "Because when I got you back here last night nobody was up and I wasn't gonna leave you on your own with the state you were in.." He said. Laura nodded "Thanks Ross, I owe you one." He nodded "Oh yeah you do!" He snapped. "Look, if this is about me kissing Riker the-" Ross cut her off "No.. Well yes.. it is, but I guess you were drunk and he's older.. So basically it could be his fault more than yours." Laura nudged him "Hey! I'm pretty sure he was just as bad as me.." She said. "Maybe.." Ross said standing up "anyway, I better get home otherwise everyone's gonna be panicking about where I am.." Laura nodded "I'll see you later." She said. Ross nodded before leaving.

- With Riker -

At about 12ish he came down the stairs and went into the livingroom where he found Rydel sat there falling asleep, so he picked up a pillow from the other sofa and threw it at her. She jumped "Riker.." Rydel groaned before flinging her head back. "Rydel.." he mimiced "last time you drink at a party then I'm taking it."

Rydel rose her head and glared at Riker. "Yes.." She said "it was the worst ever! I can't believe I did what I did!" Riker looked at her confused "What did you do that's so bad?" Riker asked. "I split Ratliff and Kelly up.." She said smiling and then frowning. "Oooo.."Riker said. "I wanna sleep.." She said laying down on the sofa. "That's what your beds for!" He said throwing another pillow at her. "Okay!" She said shooting up "throw another pillow at me and it'll be the last thing you do!" Rydel snapped.

Riker then picked up another pillow and went to go throw it at her, but Rocky walked into the room took the pillow off him and put it back on the sofa "Now, now children, now now.." Rocky said before sitting down on the couch. "Rocky!" Rydel whined "I wanted to sleep there.." Rocky pointed to the door "You got a perfectly good bed up there, don't waste it.." Rydel the groaned before storming out of the room upstairs.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.." Rocky said. "No, somebody had too much to drink last night and got into some trouble she shouldn't of.." Riker said. "Oooo..." Rocky hissed. Then the front door swung open and Ross walked into the livingroom "And where have you been?" Riker asked. "Laura's house," Ross said "you know.. The one who you decided you wanted to snog the face off last night?" Ross said before going up the stairs.

Riker then looked at Rocky "And you said Rydel got into some trouble she shouldn't of.." He said. "She split Ratliff and Kelly up, Ross and Laura are still friends.." Riker said. "Oooo.." Rocky hissed. Riker nodded "Anyway, I better go check on Ross.." Riker said getting up and going upstairs.

* * *

**Chapter 8 coming soon **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE**


	8. Riaura at last?

**I have decided that what is gonna happen in "All About The Girl" into this story, because All About The Girl doesn't seem to be updating -.- **

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

When Riker got upstairs, he opened Ross's door to find him spread out on his bed but he reopened his eyes when he saw Riker at the door. "What?" Ross asked. "I'm sorry.." Riker said. Ross sat up and threw him a little glare "How is kissing someone an accident?" Ross asked. Riker sighed "I know, I know, I'm sorry," He said leaning against the bedroom door "we were drunk..". "You only had four drinks!" Ross said almost shouting. "I had more when you weren't there.." Riker said coming off the door.

Ross then flung himself backwards onto his bed "Well, as long as it doesn't happen again, I'm okay with it." Ross said rubbing his eyes. "I don't get what's so bad about it anyway, if you kissed one of my friends that was a girl I wouldn't be mad, I'd see the funny side to it.." Riker said. "Because she's my bestest friend ever in the whole wide world Riker! I've known her since I was 2 or 3 and she's like a sister to me... And I wouldn't want her dating either you, Rocky, Ryland or Ratliff.." Ross explained. "I get it now okay?" Riker said before leaving the room. Ross then shut his bedroom door before changing into some different cloths, only to fall back onto his bed and fall asleep again.

As soon as Riker got down stairs he grabbed his jacket, before he got to the door he was stopped by Rydel. "Where are you going?" Rydel asked walking down the stairs. "Thought you were in bed.." Riker said. "I was, but now I'm not," She said before jumping off the bottom step "now where are you going?" Riker opened the door "For a walk." He said before leaving.

Meanwhile Laura was at her house and she went downstairs into the kitchen where her Mom was sat at the table and her brother, Noah, was stood beside the fridge. The silence was just killing her. "Where were you last night?" Mrs Marano asked. "At a party, you know that Mom.." Laura said walking over the fridge and getting a drink out. "No, I mean when it was midnight," She said standing up "you were supposed to be home by 11.." Laura put her drink on the side "I lost track of time.." She lied. "Really? Is that why I was woke up to Ross bringing you into the house and into your room at about 2 in the morning!" Mrs Marano said almost shouting.

Noah then stood between his Mom and Laura "Alright Mom, give her a break!" He said gently pushing her a way. "No! I will not give her a break! She dis-obeyed me!" Mrs Marano shouted. "Yeah for the first time in her life mom.. This is the first time she's ever done anything bad!" Noah said sticking up for Laura. Mrs Marano groaned before leaving the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

"Thanks Noah.." Laura said smiling slightly. "No problem," Noah said sitting down at the table "but where were you last night when you had to be in?" He asked. "Things kinda got crazy at the party and then-" Laura stopped herself "never mind, I won't say you'll go crazy aswell as Mom.." Noah then edged himself closer to Laura "Tell me.. I won't go mad.." He said. Laura took a deep breath "I may of accidently got drunk-" Noah cut her off "That's not bad.." he said letting out a little laugh. "And ended up getting with Ross's brother..." She said throwing her head backwards.

Noah's eyes widened "What do you mean by 'getting with'"? Noah asked. "Kiss.. Which went a little further, but not as far as you think.." Laura said. "Well that explains the love bite on your neck," Noah said taking a sip out of his drink "I was beginning to think that you'd ended up with a total stranger." Laura then jumped out of her seat and went to look in the little mirror that was in the kitchen and saw the love bite on the side of her neck "That's me wearing my hair down for the next month.." She said hiding the bite with her hair.

"Was it a good kiss?" Noah teased. Laura turned and glared at him "Why?" She asked. "Just a genuine question.." Noah said standing and making his way to the door "was it a good kiss? Did you feel butterflies? You know.." He then left the kitchen. Laura then stood there for a moment and thought about them questions for a moment, even though she knew her brother was only teasing.. She knew she had feeling for Riker because she did enjoy it and she did feel butterflies. Laura then just shook her head before leaving the house, deciding to go to the park for a walk.

Whilst she was walking around the park she accidently bumped into someone. None other than Riker. "Oh, hey.." Laura said when she saw him. "Hey." riker said. "So, how was Ross when he got home?" Laura asked. "Erm," Riker said trailing off "he was moody with me at first because of, you-know-what, and then he cheered up abit." Laura nodded "I figured he'd be angry about that.."

They stood there infront of eachother in a few more seconds of silence before Riker broke it "So.." He said. "So.." Laura repeated. "You know when we first met?" Riker asked, Laura nodded, "did you ever.. you know.. think of it?" He asked. Riker was expecting Laura to give him a weird look and walk off but she didn't "Yes," She said nodding and looking away of embarrassment "I couldn't stop." Riker's eye's widened. "And now you think I'm a weirdo.." Laura said walking off.

Riker gently grabbed Laura's arm and pulled her back to him "No, I don't! Infact I'm kinda glad you were, because I was thinking of you too!" Riker said smiling. Laura then began to smile also, but then she frowned "That's great, but we can't date.." Laura said. Riker then frowned also "Why not?" He asked. "Because, Ross would be mad.." Laura said looking down. "Is that it?" Riker asked. "No. Because I'm 17 and your 20.." She said "it would be illegal.." Riker then thought for a moment "Not if we keep it secret til your 18?" Riker suggested. "Yeah, but I'm not 18 till November and it's February now.." Laura said looking him in the eyes. "So?". "I don't know Riker.." She said unsure. "Look, I'm not pressuring you, but just think about it.. Okay?" he said.

Laura nodded before smiling "Thought about it.." She said. "And..?" Riker asked. "Yes, I'll go out with you." Laura said before hugging him tightly and then pulling away "but how are we gonna do this?" She asked. "Simple. You tell one person you can trust and I'll tell one person I can trust," Riker said "then they'll help us! For instance, I'll tell Rydel, and who are you gonna tell?" Riker asked. "I'll tell my brother Noah or my sister Vanessa, so more than likely Noah." Laura explained "but anyway, we'll do that later. But do you wanna go do something now?" Laura asked. Riker nodded "sure."

They both then walked off to go do something. They weren't sure what, but they'd find something.

* * *

**Chapter 9 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! COMMENT ABOUT THE STORY PLEASE! **

**The next chapter will be based around Ratliff and Rydel mainly :) **

**For the situation Rydel & Ratliff are in, in this story I'm gonna make it how the situation is in Austin & Ally with Austin & Ally, okay? YEY! ;D **


	9. Ratliff Trys To Get Kelly Back

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Rocky, Rydel and Ross were all sat downstairs and Ratliff had just arrived he was sat next to Ross while Rydel was sat next to Rocky. They didn't talk at all too eachother, they were too scared. Plus Rydel thought Ratliff was still angry with her, in a way he was but it wasn't necessarily her fault he shouldn't of kissed her. Maybe then Kelly wouldn't of split with him.

Ross then gave Rocky a 'look' and then both of them stood up before leaving the livingroom into the kitchen. Ratliff looked over to Rydel and then at the clock "I better go.." Ratliff said standing up and leaving the house to go home. Rocky then came back into the room and leaned against the door frame "Where'd he go?" Rocky asked. "Home.." Rydel said. Rocky then looked to the couch where he saw Ratliff's jacket.

"He left his jacket.." Rocky said throwing it too her. "You take it to him!" Rydel said throwing it to him. "I can't!" Rocky lied. "Why not?" Rydel asked. Ross then came into the room and Rocky quickly grabbed him "Promise you won't hold a grudge against me?" Rocky asked quietly. "It depends on what your gonna do.." Ross said. "Great!" Rocky said. He then picked up at empty vase that was on the table and smashed it on the top of Ross's head, it smashed into tiny pieces and Ross fell to the floor knocked out "I can't because Ross got a vase smashed over his head and needs taking to hospital.." Rocky then picked up Ross, slung him over his shoulder and took him to the car where he began to drive him to the hospital.

Rydel sighed before picking up Ratliff's jacket and leaving to catch up to him.

=== With Ratliff ===

He was walking down the street going home just thinking about things, alot of things. The party. Kelly. Rydel. Life. Rydel. What's been going on in his life. Rydel. But he was more thinking about Kelly than Rydel even though it didn't seem like it.

When he lifted his head up he saw Kelly walking on the otherside of the street, so he quickly crossed over and ran infront of her. "GO away Ratliff!" Kelly said trying to get round him. He wouldn't let her get passed "Look, will you let me explain please!" Ratliff asked. She sighed "You have 5 minutes.." She said. "Look, Rydel was pretty, pretty drunk that night. I had alot to drink aswell, so I couldn't exactly tell what I was doing," Ratliff began to explain "then you'd gone missing! I went out of my mind so Riker and Rydel decided they were gonna help me look for you, I think Ross did aswell but I can't remember. Or was it Rocky? I don't know.. Then I went upstairs to go look for you and so did Rydel. She fell onto the floor, I helped her up and when I got her almost up I didn't know what I was doing then I ended up kissing her.." He explain in a hurry.

Kelly then smiled and began to laugh a little "You really are a idiot aren't you.." She said. "I could be your idiot if you give me another chance?" Ratliff asked. "Fine, I'll go back out with you. ONLY if there's nothing going on between you and Rydel.." Kelly explained. "Trust in me, there's nothing going on between me and Rydel.." He said.

Rydel then came up from behind Ratliff "Hey Ratliff," She said smiling "you left your jacket when you were at mine a minute ago.." She said handing it too him. Kelly then folded her arms and looked at Ratliff in disbelief. "Thanks Rydel.." Ratliff said taking it from her "but I was kinda in the middle of- Hey, is that the bracelet I got you for your birthday last year?" He asked. "Oh yeah!" She said showing him "I just love it so much, I think I haven't took it off since you got me it.." She said laughing a little, Ratliff then laughed a little also.

"I'm outta here.." Kelly said walking away. "No wait, Kelly!" Ratliff said going after her, along with Rydel. Kelly then turned around "Forget about it Ratliff! I know what I know. You two clearly like eachother! I don't see why you don't just ask eachother out.." She said. "Oh no, no, it's not like that Kelly trust me!" Rydel said. "Whatever.." She said before quickly walking away around the corner.

"Ratliff..." Rydel said "I'm so sorry.." He sighed "It's okay, guess she's just hard to work.." He said before walking off.

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming soon**

**REVIEW WITH UR IDEAS FOR WHAT U WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN BETWEEN RYDEL AND & RATLIFF **


	10. Almost Caught

**Loool. I've been carried away writing my new story lately :3 I'm not gonna say what story it is & what it's about cause some of you won't approve O_O But it is drama filled.. Lots & lots & lots & lots. If you wanna read it your gonna have to find it :) Here's your clue: Its an R5 story. IF you do find it and read it, DO NOT HATE. Or I'll kick off..** **Much love :3 **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

=== ONE MONTH LATER ===

Ross was going round Laura's house, for some strange reason she hadn't been talking to him a lot lately she always had something else to do. He figured it would be like that for a week, but it's been a month. Now it's getting worrying.

When he knocked on the door Noah opened it "Ross? You normally just walk in.." Noah said. "Not this time. Is Laura there?" Ross asked. "Nope, she's out." He said. "I figured. Where did she go?" Ross asked. "She went out with Ri-" Noah stopped himself, he knew Laura didn't want Ross to know about her and Riker "she went out somewhere not sure who with." Noah lied. "O-kay.." Ross said unsure "when will she be back?" Ross asked. "God knows, could be hours. She's been disappearing a lot lately."Noah told him.

Ross nodded "Okay, I'll just come back later or something." Ross said. "Okay, bye." Noah said before shutting the door. Once Noah shut the door, Ross made it look like he was going home but he wasn't. He thought he'd go see if he could find Laura.

When Ross got into the town area, he just looked around there for a little while. That's when he saw Laura come out of a store all by herself he went to go over to talk to her but stopped himself when Riker came out behind her. "What the..?" Ross said to himself. He saw Riker say something to Laura, he wasn't sure what, but it made her laugh and then she hugged him.

"Oh.." Ross said to himself again. After he saw that he just turned around and headed back home.

When Ross got home he went straight into the livingroom where Rydel was sat "Ratliff's not with you? There's a surprise!" Ross said. "I know, he just might not want to come round.." Rydel said. "In other words, he's trying to get Kelly back?" Ross asked, knowing that was the reason. "Maybe.." Rydel mumbled. As Ross went go say something the front door opened. "I'm back." Riker said shutting the door and then walking into the livingroom.

"Where've you been?" Ross asked standing up. "Out.." Riker said. "With?" Ross asked. "What's that got to do with you?" Riker asked sitting down. "Cause I am pretty sure I saw you before in the mall with a certain girl," Ross said looking at Riker that he knew he was with Laura "care to explain?" Ross asked. "She just happened to be in the same store as me." Riker lied. "Yeah that explains why she hugged you.." Ross said sarcastically. "She's just a friend Ross," Riker lied "why are you getting so worked up about it?" Riker asked. "Cause she's my best friend! Your my brother! If anything was going on between you both then.. Urgh.." Ross said getting worked up a little. "Ross, just leave him alone. He's got a mind of his own so's Laura." Rydel said.

Ross turned around "How do you know he's not lying though?!" Ross asked getting a little frustrated. "I don't think Riker is that shallow that he would hide who he was dating.." Rydel told Ross. Ross knew Riker would never hide who he dated. So he sighed "Sorry, it's just she hasn't been talking to me for a whole month." Ross said. "Well, if I ever see her again I'll ask her to." Riker said. "When are you ever gonna see her?" Ross asked. "Er.. Like.. In the street. And we bump into eachother." Riker lied. Ross nodded before leaving the room.

"You've got to be more careful when you go places with Laura." Rydel said to Riker. "I know.." He sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 11 coming soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT! :D**


	11. Staying Over The Night

**HJ Russo.. Here is your Riaura.. A lot of Riaura.. xD **

**Baring in mind.. Idk if I will go into detail or not because we all know what I am like with Rated M stuff :3 **

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

=== few weeks later ===

Laura was in her house all by herself. Her brother had gone away on a little trip he'd arranged with his friends, her sister wasn't in because she'd gone to their Dad's for a week and her Mom had gone away. She wasn't being around a lot lately. None of them knew why.

It was late at night, about 10 ish, and there was a knock on the door, Laura walked over to it and opened it. "Hey." Laura said smiling. "Hey." Riker said walking in. Both of them kissed as Laura shut the door "What took you so long?" Laura asked. "Ross. And his questions.." Riker said. Laura nodded "Understood." Laura said smiling. "So.. what do you wanna do?" Riker asked. "I wanna go to bed." Laura said going over to the stairs. "Really? I come over to keep you company and all you wanna do is go to bed.." Riker said.

Laura smirked before grabbing his arm and taking him upstairs into her room "There's a TV. We can watch it." Laura said. "That's cool" He said smiling. "Or.." Laura said before kissing him.

When Laura kissed him, Riker deepened it before wrapping his arms around her waist, she then wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, both of them then dropped onto the bed. After kissing for a little while, they both had to pull apart unfortunately gasping for air, but once they got back their breath they went straight back to what they were doing.

Laura then moved her hands from his neck before moving her hands down to the bottom of the shirt he was wearing before beginning to pull it off him. "Whoa.." Riker said pulling away from the kiss and stopping her "what are you doing?" He asked. "What does it look like?" Laura asked. "I don't know Laura.." He said unsure. "C'mon Riker, we've been dating for months.." Laura said. "Are you sure?" Riker asked. "Yes.." Laura said smiling before going into the process of kissing him again.

Soon she returned her hands to the bottom of his shirt and removed it before flinging it somewhere in the room. After his shirt was removed, he moved his hands down to the hem of her top before pulling it off of her aswell. Riker then stopped kissing her, before beginning to move down to her neck where he began to kiss on her neck/suck aswell. Laura then let out a moan that hinted to that she was enjoying it. He then moved to her chest area where he began to leave little trails off kisses before making his way back up to her lips.

Both of them then removed eachother's trousers, before Riker made his hands up Laura's back where he unhooked her bra and threw it on to the floor. (a/n: yup we all know what happens next so I'ma skip that part because I am a lzy person :3)

Chapter 12 coming soon?

REVIEW IF U WANT ThE NEXT ONE! :D


	12. Secret Relationship,,, Blown,,

=== THE NEXT MORNING ===

"Have you seen Riker?" Ross asked walking into the livingroom of his home. "He told me he's staying over at a friends last night." Rocky said. "What? He's supposed to be taking me to the hospital." Ross said. "Why?" Rocky asked. "To get these stitches out of my head, you know, when you smashed that vase over my head for no reason!" Ross reminded him. "Oh yeah.." Rocky said laughing a little. "It's not funny!" Ross said before leaving the living room.

Rocky then got up off his chair and followed Ross out into the passage way "Here, I'll take you." Rocky said grabbing his car keys. "Sure you won't smash anything over my head this time?" Ross asked sarcastically. Rocky laughed at him sarcastically before both of them left to go to the hospital.

Soon, Rydel came down the stairs and sighed "Great! Everyone left me on my own.." Rydel said out loud to herself. Then there was a knock at the door, so she opened it. "Ratliff." Rydel said smiling. "Hey," He said before walking into the house "so I've been thinking, is there a point in me trying to get back with Kelly if she's just gonna keep on assuming that there's something between.. us..." Rydel shrugged "That's completely up to you. If you want to get back together with her then try. But if you don't then don't bother." Rydel said.

Ratliff smiled "Okay.. I know what I'm gonna do now.. Thanks Ry!" He said before hugging her. "No problem." Rydel said hugging back. Both of them stayed hugging for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "I better.." Ratliff said "go.. see ya." He then left. Rydel then sighed before going into the livingroom and sitting down on the couch.

- With Laura & Riker -

Laura woke up. When she opened her eyes she remembered everything from last night. She smiled before looking up to find herself layed on Riker's chest. She then shut her eyes again. "Bout time you woke up." Riker said. "Dammit, I was gonna go back to sleep." Laura said sitting up and smiling. "Sorry to disappoint, but I've got to go home, promised Ross I'd take him to the hospital to get his stiches out of his head." Riker said. "Oh yeah, Ross did mention something like that..." Laura said remembering her previous converstation with Ross.

Both of them then got up, dressed and walked to the front door.

- In Rocky's Car; with Ross & Rocky -

Ross was looking out of the window of the car while Rocky was taking him to the hospital, wen Rocky decided to take a turn down Laura's street. "Why are we going down Laura's street?" Ross asked. "Because, its a short cut to the hospital. I figured that out when I'd smashed the vase over your head ad I had to rush you before you had no blood left in your brain." Rocky explained.

Ross nodded before continuing to look out of the window. As he passed Laura's, he saw Riker was there talking to her "What the.." Ross said. Then the next part kinda angered him.

Riker bent down and kissed Laura before his eyes.

Chapter 13 coming soon!

REVIeW IF U WANT THE NEXt ONE!


	13. Ross Knows

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V. **

D-did.. Did I just see that?! Did I just see my own brother kissing MY bestfriend! How could he! Oh my gosh! I swear to god I am gonna kill him! I could go through the roof with him.. ERGH! I am so mad!

"Rocky! Stop the car now!" I demanded.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"I just saw Riker kissing Laura, please stop the car!" I begged.

"No, you have to be at the hospital in fifteen minutes." Rocky said continuing to drive.

I need to get out of this car and go sort this out. They.. ERGH! HOW COULD THEY?!

"Rocky, if you don't stop this car.. I swear to god I am gonna jump out." I said looking at him.

"As long as your don't kill yourself, it's okay with me." Rocky said not giving a care in the world.

Why isn't he bothered by this? Like.. Really.. Or is it because he's more calm than me.. Eh.. Probably the second one.

So instead of Rocky just stopping the car he continued on until we got to the hospital.. Which I wasn't happy about. I wanted to go talk to Riker. Well.. I can do that anyway when I get home.

**End of P.O.V. **

Later on that day, Riker had gone back to Laura's house and because her brother, sister and Mom weren't home until next week.. They could basically do whatever they wanted.

In the mean time, they were on the couch making out as if they were never gonna see eachother again. That was until there was a knock on the door.

Laura pulled away from the kiss and tried to push Riker off her, seen as though she was on bottom "No.." Riker said kissing her again. "Riker, if I don't answer the door and it's Ross or Raini or Calum, they know I'm at home.." Laura said. "Fine." Riker said giving up and sitting down. "Just stay here.. Do not move.." Laura said.

She got out into the corridor where she shut the door before walking to the door and opening it. "Ross!" Laura said loud enough so Riker could her. When he did he jumped up and tried to find somewhere in the livingroom where he could hide incase Ross decided to come in. So he jumped in behind the curtain. Luckily it went to the floor and was quite big.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked. "Oh you know just thought I'd come see my bestfriend because I haven't seen her in forever." Ross said walking into the house. "Oh cool.." Laura said shutting the door. "So," Ross said turning and facing her "got a new boyfriend lately?" "W-why?" Laura asked nervously. "Genuine question.." Ross said.

Laura nodded "Well bye!" Laura said pushing him towards the door. "Whoa, your acting like you have something to hide.." Ross said folding his arms. "No.." Laura lied "Bye.."

Ross took a deep breath "I know your dating Riker, Laura." Ross told her. "Whaaaaaaaat..." Laura said pitchy "no.." She lied. "Whaaaaaaaat" Ross mocked Laura's voice "yes." "How'd you find out?" Laura asked. "Didn't help the fact that this morning Rocky drove past with me i the car and I saw him kiss you.." Ross told her. "Oh.. Right.." Laura said "are you mad?" Ross shook his head "No, just upset that you didn't tell me." Ross said.

"I didn't know how you would take it though.." Laura said. Ross smiled "Look, as long as your happy. I'm happy." Ross said. "Thanks Ross." Laura said before hugging Ross.

* * *

**Chapter 14 coming soon! ;)**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Okay.. The drama is about to come ;) You probably know what aswell -.-**


	14. One Month Later

**HJ Russo.. Really.. Why d you have to be so perfect at writing? UPDATE UR STORY LIKE NOW! XD**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

=== ONE MONTH LATER ===

"Well you will go eat something out of date won't you." Vanessa, Laura's sister, said laughing at Noah and Laura. "I didn't know it was out of date," Laura said doing her best not to throw up "that was until Noah gave me it and then left the packaging on the side." "Hey, don't blame me!" Noah said throwing a pillow as best as he could at Laura.

Laura then immedeatly got up, pushed Vanessa out the way and ran to the toilet where she threw up.

Vanessa looked at Noah "Have you thrown up today?" Vanessa asked. "No. I just have a stomach ache.. I don't even feel like throwing up." Vanessa nodded "Then why's Laura throwing up?" Noah shrugged "Weak immune system?" Noah guessed. "No.. Laura's always had a strong one." Vanessa said. "Then I don't know what's wrong with her, she's a girl.. There could be many things wrong with her!" Noah said. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Vanessa asked. Noah gave Vanessa a serious look "Are you kidding? Where have you been? She's been dating Riker for months.." Noah told her. "Oh my god. LAURA!" Vanessa shouted before running into the bathroom.

"Your.. I know.. Your.. Pregnant aren't you!" Vanessa said. Laura looked up at her teary eyed and nodded. "How could you be so stupid?!" Vanessa asked. "Hey! It's not my fault!" Laura shouted back "well.. Not entirely." "Who's baby is it?" Vanessa asked. "It's.. It's Riker's." Laura stuttered out. "Oh my god! That's Ross's brother! Have you been dating Riker?" Vanessa asked. "Yes, but please don't say anything to Mom.." Laura begged. "Don't say what to Mom?" Mrs Marano asked.

Laura looked at Vanessa pleadingly, but Vanessa just rolled her eyes "Laura's pregnant by Ross's brother." Vanessa told her. "YOU WHAT?!" Mrs Marano shouted. "Mom, please.." Laura said getting up off the floor. "Get out of this house now! I am not having you around." Mrs Marano said grabbing Laura. "MOM!" Noah shouted.

Mrs Marano opened up the front door before pushing Laura out of it "Stay away." She said before shutting the door.

Laura turned around before beginning cry, she took out her phone and called her Dad "Dad.." Laura said down the phone. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" He asked. "No, Mom kicked me out.." Laura said getting all upset. "Why?" Mr Marano. "Because.. I'm.. I'm pregnant." Laura said. "Well she shouldn't of done that, stay outside your house and I'll come pick you up. I'm in California anyway." Mr Marano told her. "Where are you living now?" Laura asked. "I'm living in Miami." Mr Marano said. "But.. That's.. That's miles away.. I'll have to leave all my friends.." Laura said. "Afraid so sweetie. Just give me a call when your ready okay?" Mr Marano said before hanging up.

Laura then put her phone in her pocket before making her way to Riker's house where she knocked on the door. He opened it and he didn't looked very happy "Oh hey Laura." Riker said attempting to put on a smile. "Hey, what's wrong?" Laura asked. "I've been baby sitting all morning with screaming little children," Riker said "they.. ergh.. I can't. I despise children now.." He said letting Laura in the house. "Oh.." Laura said.

"But anyway, what's wrong with you? You look like you've been crying." Riker said hugging her. Laura pulled away from the hug and looked at him "My Mom kicked me out.." She said. "Oh my god! Really why?" Riker asked. "Cause.. She found out about me and you," Laura half lied "she said she doesn't want me around if I'm gonna date people who are older than me." "I'm only 3 years older.." Riker said. "I know.." Laura said wiping her eyes. "Have you got anywhere to stay?" Riker asked. "Yeah, My dads." Laura said half smiling. "Oh that's great!" Riker said smiling. "He lives in Miami." Laura said.

Riker's smile then just faded.

* * *

**Chapter 15 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Don't worry, there will be a sequel :3 **


	15. Leaving & Weird Feelings

**Not many chapters left of this story :/ But not to worry! :D I will be making a sequel. :P**

**Keeping Secrets - Chapter 15 **

* * *

Lets Recap:

_Have you thrown up today?" Vanessa asked. "No. I just have a stomach ache.. I don't even feel like throwing up." Vanessa nodded "Then why's Laura throwing up?" Noah shrugged "Weak immune system?" Noah guessed. "No.. Laura's always had a strong one." Vanessa said. "Then I don't know what's wrong with her, she's a girl.. There could be many things wrong with her!" Noah said. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Vanessa asked. Noah gave Vanessa a serious look "Are you kidding? Where have you been? She's been dating Riker for months.." Noah told her. "Oh my god. LAURA!" Vanessa shouted before running into the bathroom._

_"Yes, but please don't say anything to Mom.." Laura begged. "Don't say what to Mom?" Mrs Marano asked. "Laura's pregnant by Ross's brother." Vanessa told her. "YOU WHAT?!" Mrs Marano shouted. "Mom, please.." Laura said getting up off the floor. "Get out of this house now! I am not having you around." Mrs Marano said grabbing Laura. "MOM!" Noah shouted. _

_"Mom kicked me out.." Laura said getting all upset. "Why?" Mr Marano. "Because.. I'm.. I'm pregnant." Laura said. "Well she shouldn't of done that, stay outside your house and I'll come pick you up. I'm in California anyway." Mr Marano told her. "Where are you living now?" Laura asked. "I'm living in Miami." Mr Marano said. "But.. That's.. That's miles away.. I'll have to leave all my friends.." Laura said. "Afraid so sweetie. Just give me a call when your ready okay?" Mr Marano said before hanging up._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Laura asked. "I've been baby sitting all morning with screaming little children," Riker said "they.. ergh.. I can't. I despise children now.." He said letting Laura in the house. "Oh.." Laura said._

_"You look like you've been crying." Riker said hugging her. Laura pulled away from the hug and looked at him "My Mom kicked me out.." She said. "Oh my god! Really why?" Riker asked. "Cause.. She found out about me and you," Laura half lied "she said she doesn't want me around if I'm gonna date people who are older than me." "I'm only 3 years older.." Riker said. "I know.." Laura said wiping her eyes. "Have you got anywhere to stay?" Riker asked. "Yeah, My dads." Laura said half smiling. "Oh that's great!" Riker said smiling. "He lives in Miami." Laura said._

* * *

**NOW**

"M-Miami.." Riker just stuttered out "b-but that's miles away!" Riker said. "I know, but there's nowhere else for me to go," Laura said "there's no way my Dad's gonna let me live on my own here in Cali." She said. "Why don't you live here?" Riker suggested. "No, I can't." Laura said. "Why not? Of course you can!" Riker said. "No, I mean I can't because there's already too many of you as it is," Laura said "plus it would be really crowded.." She said.

Riker sighed "When will you be going?" Riker asked. "Today.." She said. "Today?! What the heck?!" Riker raised his voice. "Sorry.. It would of been longer but my Dad leaves tonight to go back." Laura said. She saw the sadness in his eyes "I'm so sorry Riker." She said. "It's okay, don't worry about it.." He said trying to smile.

Both of them then hugged "I'm gonna miss you." Riker said. "I'm gonna miss you too.." She said. Riker then pulled away from the hug "So what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Riker asked. "Oh..er.. Doesn't matter anymore, don't worry about it." Laura lied. Riker nodded.

"Have you got your things ready and packed?" Riker asked. Laura shook her head "I'm gonna go later on when I know my Mom is out." Laura said. "Okay," Riker smiled "would you want me to come with you?" He asked. "No, I don't know what my Mom will say if she comes back early. Noah's in so he'll be able to fight my ground for me." She said. "Make sure you come back later, k?" Riker said. "I will." Laura said before kissing him "bye." She then left.

* * *

"Have you tried with Kelly then?" Rydel asked Ratliff whilst she on the phone to him. "Yeah, but she still doesn't believe me," Ratliff said "so.. I said I'd take her out somewhere tonight to prove it. She agreed. So great!" "That's awesome.." Rydel said pretending to be happy, when really she was just frowning on the other side.

Of course she didn't like the idea of Ratliff and Kelly back together, but she figured whatever made Ratliff happy she was happy. "So, what are you gonna be doing today?" Ratliff asked. "I've got an old friend coming over." Rydel said. "Oh cool, who is she?" Ratliff said. "It's a he," Rydel said "he's called Dominic. He's so sweet and funny!" "Great.." Ratliff said not so enthusiastic on the otherside of the phone. "You don't sound like it." Rydel said. "No, no! I am. Trust." Ratliff lied.

Some odd reason he just felt jealous right now. "Anyway, I better go, he's gonna be here soon, but I'll hang out with you later okay?" Rydel said. "Okay. Bye." Ratliff said. Rydel then hung up the phone.

* * *

**Chapter 16 coming soon !:D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**

**Btw, I did say Rydel & Ratliff's situation would be like Austin & Ally's in GF&GF and C&C and CH&CH. Just saying :)**


	16. The Last Chapter

**K. So this is the FINAL chapter & it's REALLY short, but not to fear! There's gonna be a sequel! :D With lots of Rydellington and Riaura in it :) **

**It'll be called: Time Changes Everything **

**Keeping Secrets Chapter 16**

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss you, Laura.." Riker said. "I know," Laura said smiling sadly "and I'm gonna miss you." Both of them then hugged for a little while before pulling away.

Laura then kissed him on the lips, that was until her dad beeped the horn of the car where she pulled away "Goodbye Riker.." Laura said. "Goodbye Laura." Riker frowned. Laura then turned around and went to go walk to the car, that was when she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. It wasn't the baby kicking. Too early for that. It was guilt.

Very bad guilt.. Very bad guilt that she was taking a Riker's child away from him without him even knowing he has a child. She wanted to tell him.. But she knows he'll go nuts. She bent down at the window of the car "Dad.. I need to talk to Riker for a moment." Laura said. "Haven't you told him about the baby?" Mr Marano asked. Laura shook her head. "Laura, you can't tell him now," Mr Marano said "it's too late. He'll freak out. I speak from experience. With your Mother. She didn't tell me she was having Noah until she left. I freaked out and told her I never wanted to see her again.."

Laura sighed "But-" "But nothing Laura," Mr Marano cut her off "get in the car!" "Dad.." Laura said "he needs to know." "No, no he doesn't.. now c'mon before I drag you into the car by your hair." Mr Marano threatened. All of a sudden... Laura didn't want to go to Miami with her Dad. But she turned around waved to Riker 'bye' before getting into the car and driving off.

Boy was she gonna regret this in the future.

Riker then turned around and made his way back home with his hands in his pockets an his head dropped down.

* * *

**The End :3 **

**The sequel will be called: Time Changes Everything **

**I have a lot of inspiration for that story/sequel :) so yeah.. Keep checking for it to be updated, but it won't be out any time soon okay? Thanks3 **


End file.
